injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Metal Sonic(Sonic Injustice 2)/@comment-76.30.99.69-20200110012612
Captain Cold 1. Liu Kang: You're not Sub-Zero. Captain Cold: Who is he exactly? Liu Kang: Let me show you. 2. Liu Kang: A criminal? Captain Cold: Want me to put you on ice? Liu Kang: Let me warm you up. = The Joker = 1. Liu Kang: A Jesture, with a twisted face. The Joker: You helped me escape. Liu Kang: Not this time. 2. Liu Kang: A Jesture, with a twisted face. The Joker: You helped me escape. Liu Kang: There's no escaping from a Shaolin. 3. Liu Kang: Scorpion mentioned you. The Joker: He had a *stinging* personality. Liu Kang: My fists will sting harder. = Starfire = 1. Liu Kang: A female Ermac? Starfire: I am Starfire. Liu Kang: Show me your powers. 2. Liu Kang: You're strange. Starfire: I'm not from this world. Liu Kang: This should be interesting. Red Hood 1. Liu Kang: Just another kid. Red Hood: I'm no kid. Liu Kang: Let us see. 2. Liu Kang: What is under that mask? Red Hood: Something you'll never find out. Liu Kang: Let us see. Sub-Zero 1. Liu Kang: Sub-Zero? Sub-Zero:Why are you here, Shaolin? Liu Kang: I was going to ask you the same thing. 2. Liu Kang: I knew of your chill. Sub-Zero: Of course you did. Liu Kang: Let's get the show on the road. Power Girl 1. Liu Kang:Who are you supposed to be? Power Girl:They call me Power Girl. Liu Kang: Let's see how much power you have. 2. Liu Kang: Who are you supposed to be? Power Girl: They call me Power Girl. Liu Kang: Power alone will not defeat a Shaolin. 3. Liu Kang: What world is this? Power Girl: Want me to give you a demonstration? Liu Kang: If you can, that'll be great. Grid 1. Liu Kang: Another Cyborg? Grid: I am Grid. The last thing you'll ever see. Liu Kang: I will defeat you either way. 2. Liu Kang: You're not Special Forces. Grid: I am the pinnacle of Human perfection. Liu Kang: We all have flaws. Mr. Freeze 1. Liu Kang: Just another Outworlder. Mr. Freeze: I'm an earthling. Liu Kang: Doesn't look like it to me. 2. Liu Kang: Who are you supposed to be? Mr. Freeze: Call me Mr. Freeze. Liu Kang: Much like Sub-Zero, then. Vixen 1. Liu Kang: What power. Vixen: Mine is of the Animals of the wild. Liu Kang: This should be interesting. 2. Liu Kang: I should test you. Vixen: I'll use all of my power. Liu Kang: This should be interesting. The Flash (Jay Garrick) 1. Liu Kang: It's not Halloween yet, is it? Jay: Thee clothes are the real deal, chum. Liu Kang: Then forgive me. 2. Liu Kang: I should test you. Jay: Do not hesitate, son. Liu Kang: This should be interesting. Green Lantern (John Stewart) 1. Liu Kang: Another man with a ring? Stewart: I am not like Hal. Liu Kang: Let's see after this fight. 2. Liu Kang: That ring is your weakness. Stewart: Wow, you're a bold one. Liu Kang: My skills will show you why. 3. Liu Kang: Your eyes, you must be possessed. Stewart: It's the powers of the ring. Liu Kang: I must stop you. = Bizarro = 1. Liu Kang: Just another Outworlder. Bizarro: He am in this world. Liu Kang: I beg to differ. 2. Liu Kang: Human or beast, I will defeat you. Bizarro: He am beat you. Liu Kang: I must stop you. Atom 1. Liu Kang: Who are you supposed to be? Atom: Just a Ph.D candidate with a Quantum Bio-Belt. Liu Kang: This should be interesting. 2. Liu Kang: What power. Atom: I shrink, but maintain full strength and speed. Liu Kang: Let us see your powers. Black Lightning 1. Liu Kang: You're not Raiden. Black Lightning: The name's Black Lightning. Liu Kang: Let us see your powers. 2. Liu Kang: I protect Earthrealm Black Lightning: I protect the South Side. Liu Kang: Who's the better protector?